Kiss In The Rain
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Summary: They knew each other. They loved each other. They never met in life before. He was in Europe and she was hundred of miles away in America. They swore they would find each other one day... but will they? One-Shot! CloTi!


Kiss in the rain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: The knew each other. They loved each other. The never met in life before. He was in Europe and she was hundred of miles away in America. The swore they would find each other one day... but will they?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny day in good ol' sunny Hawaii! The flowers were in bloom, The pineapples were in season and the air was cool and the temperature was just right. It was late afternoon, Tifa was on the computer giggling. Wonder why? She was in her room, Her light blue colored room, A simple room with her bed covered with a flower pattern sheets, A lamp next to her bed on her bed table and her bedroom window opened, The ocean could be seen from far, and of course the path to get there. She was on her laptop just there sitting, "Of course it's sunny here silly! how about you? how's London?" Tifa wrote in an instant message. She was typing back and forth with a smile plastered on her face. She was happy.

A little ring could be heard, A message was coming in. "Let's see, its cold here! a little bit of snow here and there"

Tifa read the message out loud. She was home alone, her father was a busy man so he was never home. She spun around in her chair typing. "When will we meet?"

She wrote quickly and pressed the Send button.

Not more than a minute passed, a new message. "Soon" Who was this person she was writing to? A message came in after that last one, "Listen Tifa, I have to go but I''ll talk to you later ok? I have a few stuff I have to take care of... remember - I love you" After the message was send the other user logged out. "Did he say 'I love you'?" Tifa was confused yet shocked. A bigger smile was soon plastered on her face, Her realtionship with this person has gone on for about four years now. Tifa's father was never home so he was never there to spend time with Tifa, Tifa's mother passed away when she was eight so she never had anyone after that, She would always go on the computer. To study of course but one day she went on this new website, She met a few people from around the world and that's when she met _him._He lived in London, England and she in Honolulu, Hawaii. They shared a few things in common. They both lost a parent. They both never had a real family. The both needed someone.

The more they talked with each and every passing day, The fell in love. He was perfect in her eyes. She was amazing in his description.

She was eighteen and he was nineteen. Tifa spend most of her time either working in the art museum or on the computer talking to _him. _

Her father was never home so he didn't know about this online relationship. Tifa looked at her clock. It read 3:30pm. "Oops! I better get going!" With that Tifa soon ran out of her room and grabbed her navy blue jacket along the way. She ran to her car. She drove off to her job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold in London. It was pretty chilly outside, a little bit of snow falling from the heavens about. He was all bundle up. Wearing his usual colors - he wore black jeans, a navy blue collared shirt and his boots and can't forget about his black jacket now can we? "Hey Cloud, can ya please help me for a sec?" A voice rang out from a distance. A tall man who looked just like this male ran up to him. He had black hair and blue eyes and wore just about the same thing as he did. This Cloud person had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes... it wasn't hard to find him in a crowd.

Both males were at a shipping deck, helping load and unload supplies. Nineteen year old Cloud was hard at work but his head was in the clouds. He remembered the last thing he hold _her. "I love you"_were the last thing he typed before he had to come to work at the shipping deck.

"Hey Cloud! hello? are ya still with me in there" The dark haired male waved his hand up and down near Cloud's face, trying to get his attention. "Oh what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention Zack" Cloud looked as if he was day dreaming not to long ago. "Man get your head out of the clouds! we got work to do!" Zack was unloading a big crate. "Oh right, sorry!" With that Cloud went back to work loading and unloading crates and packages.

About five hours later, Cloud and Zack were done with work. They walked out of the warehouse office and went straight to the parking lot located about two blocks away.

"Hey you up for a drink tonight?" Zack was getting his keys out. "Nah... not today Zack, I have stuff to do." Cloud was on his motorbike already... Fenrir.

They said their good-byes and they both went their own seperate ways. Cloud was not heading home just yet, Although he was anxious to go home and talk to _her_but it seems like he won't be on the computer for a long time after now.

Cloud soon parked up in an not-so-full parking lot. The dim lights showed the way to the entrance of the building. The many people there, walking here and there. About more than a hundred people were in the building. I mean, come on. It's an Airport after all. Cloud went up to a booth, A woman dressed formal in a navy blue skirt and blouse with blue heels greeted Cloud at his arrival, "Hello, welcome to EuroAir. How may I help you today sir?" The lady smiled at Cloud. She seemed nice. "Yes I would like one ticket to Honolulu, Hawaii please" Cloud said in his normal tone. "Yes sir!" The woman soon started typing in the information on to the computer, She printed up a piece of paper and gave it to Cloud after he had paid.

A half hour later, Cloud was on the plane, He had parked in a reserved area so his bike was safe, He had his duffel bag with him and that's all he needed. He held his sidekick in his hand. He was typing something while sitting in his chair on the plane. Waiting for it to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for coming again, Aloha!" Said Tifa, she was done with work. The art museum that she worked for was closing. It was around 8:00pm when she got off work.

She soon drove off, heading for home. She wanted to check her mail as soon as possible. Once she arrived home her father wasn't there. Like it wasn't obvious. She ran to her room while in the process taking off her shoes and jacket and just leaving them on the floor. She turned on the lights and soon logged in and to her hope, she had a new message!

"You got mail!" The computer yelled with a ring. Tifa knew it was from _him,_She read it and it said:

_Say, how long to do you think it will be until we are together? I hope to see you very soon. I can't wait to see you, to hug you, to kiss you. Wait for me,_

_I will be there... soon love. Don't go anywhere ok? just stay at home. _

_You're probably wondering, "What in the world is he saying" Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. _

_Say, lets do something together soon? like show me around? you haven't forgotten what I look like already, have you? _

_I hope you haven't. Well until then... my love. _

_Your everything to me Tifa. bye. _

Tifa read the message over and over again until it made sense. Was he serious? was he really coming? coming to see her? So she did exactly what he said. She waited. It was about 1:00am and thank goodness that she didn't have to work. It was the weekend after all.

She was getting tired but more like bored, She was almost falling asleep watching a show in her living room. Suddenly a ring came from the phone, Tifa hoped that it was Cloud, but to no luck. "Hi honey, sorry I'm not home, do you need anything? I'll be home soon in about a month or two" It was just her dad calling in to make sure she was ok. "Hi dad, and that's ok. I understand that you're busy with work and don't worry, I don't need anything" Tifa just wanted to hang up the phone and wait for Cloud. It was her dad after all so she couldn't do something as cruel as that. "Ok honey, then I'll talk to you later. bye" Tifa didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to her own father so she just hanged up.

It was 1:45am now and still no Cloud. It was raining now and hard. She just hoped that Cloud was ok. A knock came from the front door. Tifa opened her door and to find a soaked Cloud. "Am I late?" He said holding his bag in one hand and a red rose in another.

"Cloud! no not at all!" She exclaimed. She hugged the soaked Cloud, "Come in, Come in!" She grabbed Cloud's belongings and set them down in the guest bedroom.

"Here let me get you a towel but Cloud, what on earth are you doing here?" She asked him while going to the hallway closet to get a white towel.

"I wanted to see you. really bad. so I just said "Hey why not got visit Tifa?" so I went to work, got off of work and headed to the Airport, I bought my ticket and well now I'm here!" Cloud was drying off using the towel Tifa gave him. Tifa was turning on the chimney that she had in the living room. "Oh that's really great! I'm really glad that you came" The wood was burning. "Yeah so am I, Oh and here Tifa. This rose is for you" Cloud handed the rose to Tifa. They both sat on the couch. Cloud was drying off and Tifa was just talking to him about the good ol' days and stuff in the past and about now.

"Tifa you don't know how much I've missed you. I always wanted to come to see you. So now I've come, I hope to stay here for a few. You're so much more beautiful in real person" Tifa was blushing. Cloud was so close to her, way too close. The fire burning in the background with small sparks flying. Cloud soon got closer to her. They closed the gap between them with their lips. It started off as a small peck on the lips that went to lying on the couch.

They spend the night like that... They fell asleep in each other's embrace. It was still lightly raining in the morning. Tifa felt muscular arms and a muscular chest. She was on top of someone on the couch and that's when she remembered what happened last night, Cloud came, They kissed, It turned into a passionate kiss, They fell asleep together. Nothing happen. thank goodness Tifa said in her mind.

She got up and made some coffee. She went to her backyard. It was still sprinkling outside but a little rain couldn't kill anyone, right? She was just standing there outside looking at the ocean. The view was nice. A crystal clear blue ocean and so close to Tifa's house or well backyard. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and that was just blue jeans, a blue tank top and her white socks. She heard a click of a door. Cloud came outside. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" He smiled at Tifa. Tifa nearly melted. "Sure is" She kept staring at the ocean. "But I wasn't just talking about the day, I was talking about you as well" He came closer to Tifa. They were in each other's embrace. They kissed. Kissed with all

they had, Kissed with all their love. Kissed in the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Credits:

I don't own FF or any of the characters, Just a simple one-shot I thought of because I was bored. Please review! All rights belong to Square-Enix!


End file.
